The Potions Mistress
by Maca Martina Parket
Summary: Hermione has come to be the new Potions Mistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! When she sees Severus her long hidden feelings for the Former Potions master araise again! Will she be able to control them!
1. Prolouge

**All characters belong to JK Rowling! No copyright infraction intended!**

**This is my first story so please don't be rough. Read and review.**

**Prologue**

"I love you." She murmured under her breath.

He didn't react. Perhaps he was sleeping. They had been in his private chambers since last night after dinner enjoying hot, steamy sex. She still remembered the way the Potions Master nibbled her ear and sucked on her breast. She shivered at that thought and got up.  
Suddenly Hermione felt a large hand grasp her waist and pull her back onto the bed.

"Where are you going?" He purred in her ear.

"I must get back to my chambers, Severus. Minerva will come looking for me. We discussed going to lunch in Hogsmead today. It is after all Sunday." She replied.  
"Mmm..." He grunted "I thought I was going to have you all to my self today... Professor Granger."

A weak smile enlightened his face as she kissed him lightly on the lips and started to get dressed. The sight of her naked body made him instantly aroused, but he tried hard to suppress it. He too had work to tend to, even though he hoped he might just fail the whole bunch of 5th years and please His Hermione!

**A/N: Tnx to Amelie and Noodles from the TTS Robert Pattinson Fan Club for reading it and encouraging me to write more :D**

**Also tnx to my friends Angie and Emi for reading :)**


	2. A letter from Hogwarts

**Chapter 1: A letter from Hogwarts**

Hermione almost fainted when she saw the letter. Harry and Ron had been buzzing around asking question, but she was in no state to answer them. This couldn't be true. Dambledore must have made a mistake. She's just finished school, she can't be qualified for that position. But he never made mistakes. And here it was. Written in scarlet ink, glowing in the candle light in the Burrow. They'd been staying there the whole summer, resting and having fun. From September Ron and Harry were starting Auror training, and she was supposed to start as an apprentice for her ex-head of house, Minerva McGonagall, the Transfiguration Mistress. She was looking forward to it. Minerva promised that she would teach her how to become an animagus and train her to be a teacher so that she can replace her in a couple of years, when she goes in retirement. And now this….

The letter stated:

"_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been offered the position Potions Mistress in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As our former Potions Master is now teaching Defense against the Dark Arts, you are in my opinion the best person for this position as you are Professor Snape's best student in his teaching life here at Hogwarts. _

_With hope that you'll accept the position, _

_Yours truly,_

_Professor Dumbledore"_

Shock flowed through her. She couldn't imagine what her face looked like, but Ron and Harry's yelling around her said it wasn't good.

"Hermione are you ok?" Asked Harry.

"Yeah, you've been standing still with that letter from Hogwarts in your hand, open-mouthed for at least 10 minutes." Said Ron.

She nodded slightly and closed her mouth. She had some explaining to do. And a decision to make….

"Guys…. I really don't know how to tell you this, but Dumbledore…"

The words just weren't coming out of her mouth. She had no idea how to tell them. They both hated Potions. Was it because of the subject or the teacher they had she didn't know. Snape was a bastard towards them. They were Griffindors and he always tried to put them down. Apart from all that she loved it. She loved the fine art of Potions, the precision, the way the hot steam from the cauldron filled the air. And (admitting to her guilty conciseness) she was thinking of accepting the job.

"Guys you both know I'm going back to Hogwarts in two weeks." She said trying to calm her voice.

"Yeah Hermione. We do. But what's that letter about?" Harry asked.

"Well…. You might not like this…"

"Umm Hermione what's going on?" Ron's voice started to fill with anticipation.

"Well….. Dumbledore wants me to take the position of Potions Mistress… And I'm thinking of accepting it.." she replied.

Two minutes later there was a lot of yelling going on. A lot of "How could you.." and "You know what that git did to us…" and "How can you teach Snape's subject…" and so on and so on. She listened to them but it became tiring. Finally she yelled:

"You're not the ones who decide what I do with my life! I love Potions and I've always have. Maybe Snape was a git but he is the best teacher I've ever had! And I learned the most from him! AND I'm GOING TO TEACH POTIONS! End of story."

Ron and Harry just stood there, mouths opened. They had not expected that. Hermione was usually very good at keeping her temper. They knew she would never change her mind now and quietly accepted what she had said. Knowing they could do nothing, they watched her walk out the door and through the garden into the fields.

Wandering through the fields always calmed Hermione. She was all alone, the wind caressing her hair, her legs taking her in places she never knew existed. By now she had seen so many new magical herbs and beautiful flowers that it was hard for her to remember what each one looked like. Today she had no time for herbs and flowers. Her mind raging from hers and their words she felt like spending time alone. She had just admitted that Snape was her favorite teacher and Harry and Ron were shocked by that. She wondered what they would think if they found out what she really felt for him. But no! That was her own, not so little, secret! She couldn't help but ancipate meeting him again! It was going to be an interesting year.


	3. Afternoon in the Burrow

** Chapter 2 : Afternoon at the Burrow**

After some time Hermione returned to the Burrow. Harry and Ron were probably playing Quidditch in the back garden, as they were not in the house. She wanted to reply to Dumbledore as soon as possible so she went to find Headwig. Climbing up the stairs she could hear noises coming from every door she passed. Fred and George were back from their shop in Diagon Ally and were here on holiday. They were constantly testing out new products for Weasels' Wizard Wheezes. With them around the house rarely missed having noise.

Bill and Fleur were visiting too. You could think they were still on their honeymoon with all the moaning coming from their room. Since Bill was now part werewolf (Fenrir's bite in her sixth year did some damage), you could also hear a loud howl from time to time. Shortly said, they were shagging their brains out.

Ginny on the other hand still went to Hogwarts and with the school year rapidly approaching, she was now doing her homework. She wasn't noisy. In fact she was probably the quietest person in the house. Hermione wondered how she would react when she found out about her new position. Perhaps she would be happy. Hermione smiled. Ginny was always on her side. She would surely support her.

The only people missing from the family were Charlie and Percy. Charlie was in Romania. Still working with dragons, the young man she met in her school years, was no longer that. He visited them for a couple of days at the beginning of the summer and announced that he had gotten married. That was quite a shock for Mrs. Weasley. Getting married without her permission? You can say she was furious. Hermione laughed to herself, at the thought of that scene. Harry and Ron were rolling on the floor laughing behind Mrs. Weasley when the saw Charlie's expressions as he heard her yell. But it all went well at the end. They even got to meet his wife. She was a nice Romanian girl. Seems she got accustomed to the fact that Charlie came from a different world and she grew to like it.

Percy on the other hand….. Well Percy still didn't speak to his family. He was always at the ministry working. He never wrote or came to visit. And the Weaslies never mentioned him. Both side acted as if the other never existed. Hermione never really liked or interacted with Percy. So she didn't miss him or notice his absence. When she had been here in the past he was always in his room studying or working, so even then she didn't see him.

She got to the room that Harry and Ron were always sharing and found Headwig sitting in her cage. Pig (Ron's owl) was not there and she looked bored. "Come here Headwig" Said Hermione. "I have a something for you to deliver." She hooked in gratitude. Hermione sat down on Ron's desk and picked up a quill and some parchment. "_Dear Dumbledore, _ _I'm very pleased to hear from you. I find it a great honor to be asked to teach at Hogwarts and with great pleasure I accept the invitation. I hope I will not disappoint you. I'll be expecting a letter with instructions on when and how to come to Hogwarts again. Give my regards to the other professors._ _Sincerely yours,_ _Hermione Granger_" She finished the letter quickly, wrapped it up and put it on Headwig's leg. The owl quickly flew out the window happy to have a task to do.

Hermione laid back in the chair clasping her hands behind her head. Mind free from thoughts, she finally relaxed. The past few hours since she got the letter were exhausting. Her mind was working like a steam boat. She was trying to convince herself that nothing had changed since she was a student and that Snape would treat her as such. That he was still of limits and that she had to forget him. But now she was a professor. No longer the insufferable know-it-all student with her hand flying high in the air. She was on his level. Would he be interested in her? Would he even consider listening to her talking about the feeling she had? Would he understand? Or would he just act as always… Offend her and send her out of his office or classroom. These questions rammed her mind the entire afternoon.

She had decided that she wouldn't try anything. Wouldn't do anything rash. The letter she had sent only made this decision stronger. She had a responsibility towards the school now. Towards Dumbledore. If Snape denied her she couldn't bare seeing him everyday in the castle. She (she believed that he would never) would have to leave the castle. And that would be inappropriate. She shook her head and stood up. She must get this out of her mind. At least till the end of the summer.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating so long. Busy last week. ****:)**

**Hope you all have a great holiday and pls review. :) Tnx for following and adding this story to favorites :)**

**And pls if you know a good beta, recommend one to me. I reeeaaallly need help. **


	4. The Secret Reason

**Chapter 3 : The Secret Reason**

Snape was furious. How could Dumbledore do that? How could he? How dared he? Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! He felt like a three year old who has just found out Santa doesn't exist. Lied and manipulated. And he didn't like it one bit. He was Severus Snape, for crying out loud. War-hero. Double – agent for 17 years! How dared Dumbledore do that to him?

He sweared and cursed all the way to the Dungeons. He burst into his office and through it into his private chambers. He paid no attention to the protective wards he usually put up when he was there. He was so angry! He went to the cupboard and poured himself a glass of Firewhisky. He was keeping it for a special occasion but heck this was more important. How could Dumbledore bring her here? And she was to replace him! Teach in the classroom, he knew, she once despised. He sat down in his favorite chair by the fire and played with the glass. He watched the flames dance on the other side of the glass, melting together with the red Firewhisky. She couldn't really hate it. After all she was coming back to teach.

But if he had any say in it, she wouldn't be coming back at all. She had no business teaching his class. He loved Defense against the Dark Arts. It was his passion, what he longed to teach for so long and he was happy that Dumbledore let him teach it now, but…. He also adored Potions. And she who never knew anything more but to make potions from a book…. She wasn't fit to teach. The students were amazed to hear him speak with love about the Dark Arts, but they never understood in was the same with potions. It was a growing matter, constantly developing and you can not but read the instructions from a book. You have to think for yourself while making the potions. Realize how you can improve it. Give it your own touch.

He knew she was not capable to do that. He knew that she had refused using his notes in the book Harry found. She kept to the original instructions. Nothing is better than what's in the book. He smirked. That was so shallow. To rely only on books. And she had after all just graduated. Barely 19 years old. Too young to teach. But on second thought he was young to when he started teaching here. A bit older than she was now. No that wasn't a good enough reason.

But after all this thoughts came the one he despised the most. The real reason why he didn't want her to come here. It wasn't the teaching or her inexperience. But no that couldn't be it. He forced the thought out of his head and took another sip of Firewhisky. Its taste washed away all the previous thoughts. He had to stop thinking about all of this. Dumbledore was stubborn and he would never change his mind about it and she was too keen to learn and had probably accepted the job by now. That thought brought unease to his stomach. He got up, put the glass on the table and started taking off his clothes. He put the robes on the hanger and took of his shirt and trouser and put them in the dresser. Usually he slept naked. He loved the feel of the warm sheets around his cold body. Pulling of the covers, he tucked himself into bed. He drifted slowly into dreamland, trying not to think about her. But apparently that was impossible.

He woke up the next morning covered in cold sweat. His dreams had been filled with all the things he was most afraid of. And he was not a man who had fears. But this…. this…. He dared not think of it. The clock on the wall showed that it was a bit later than when he usually woke up.

"Never mind that" He thought to himself. "I have to find a way to deal with this."

But no solutions came to his mind as he dressed himself, as he worked his way to his potions laboratory, as he worked on the last potions for the infirmary for the new school year and even as he went to bed in the evening. It seems as though this was not a situation he could solve. The only thing he could do was be himself. The Snape she knew. And perhaps she wouldn't find out what was going on inside of him.

**A/N : I thought that a bit of Snape was in order :D  
Tnx to my beta Lost O'Fallon Girl for the help :) I really make stupid mistakes sometimes :D  
Hope you enjoy it :)  
Read and Review :)**


	5. An unexpected encounter

**A/N: Sorry for not updating so long everyone! I was kinda heaving a hellish period with school and rehersals and theater stuff :S  
I'm not gonna delay you now see you in the bottom :)  
Just pleaseeeeeeee read and review :) I love hearing your thoughts on the story :)  
**

**Chapter 4: An unexpected encounter**

Hermione stretched and opened her eyes. The flood of light coming from the window next to her bed blinded her for a moment; and she twitched for a second before her eyes adjusted to it. A strange tapping noise had awoken from her deep sleep. It was early morning and the sun was just coming up from the hills near the Burrow. The tapping continued!

"All right, all right, I'm coming. Stop it already," grunted Hermione as she got up. She opened the window and a little owl flew inside the room and settled itself on the headboard of Hermione's bed. He hooked and lifted his leg up to show her what he had brought. "Who the bloody hell would send an owl so early in the morning?" She murmured to herself as she moved over to the owl and struggled to free the letter from his leg.

Then her mind cleared up a bit from her sleepy rumblings and she remembered the events from the previous day. The letter must be from Dumbledore. Suddenly she was a bit upset. Not having an idea why she felt unease inside she opened the letter quickly and smiled. Nothing to worry about; Just the answers to the questions she asked in her letter. It said that she could choose the way she came. She could come by apparating to Hogsmeade, or with the Knight Bus, or with the Hogwarts Express. It was her call. She was to be there either early on the first of September or a day earlier. Her mind still wasn't working properly so she put the letter on the night stand and fell back onto the pillows. Two minutes later she was asleep again.

"Mione…wake up," said a very familiar voice but Hermione was half in dreamland and half out of it.

"Nooo…I want to sleep. It's too early," she protested.

"It's noon Hermione. Get up," said the voice she now recognized as Ginny's as the person in question tired to push her out of bed. She jumped up like she was hit by electricity. She had over slept. She was going to be late.

"Ginnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Why the hell didn't you wake me up sooner? I'm going to be late!" She yelled. Ginny mumbled something about trying and not being able to, but Hermione didn't even hear it. She was out of the room in a flash and into the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later she was all set.

It was now the first of September and Hermione was supposed to be in Hogwarts. She had planned on going with the Knight Bus, but since she overslept her only other option was apparating to Hogsmeade. Butterflies were flying in her stomach and making her feel dizzy. She had thought about this a lot in the past few weeks. Her thoughts flew from the joy of teaching, to the new relationship with her ex-teachers, and then to the happiness she felt about going back to the castle; but they always ended as they began. With him. Professor Severus Snape; Dreaded ex Potions Master. Even her dreams were filled with him. And oh what glorious dreams they were. She suppressed the thoughts out of her head and said goodbye to everyone. They all wished her good luck and with a pop she appeared on High Street in Hogsmeade.

She breathed in, feeling the cold fresh Scottish air fill her lungs.

"It's good to be home," she thought and smiled. Walking up the road and through the village towards Hogwarts, Hermione met many people who she knew from her recently finished Hogwarts days. First she met Rosmerta, who was throwing a troublemaker out of her pub.

"Get out… and stay out," she yelled, flicking her wand and sending him flying halfway down the street. Making a tusking sound, she turned around and saw Hermione. "Oh, hello Hermione dear, what brings you here?"

"Hello Rosmerta," smiled Hermione. "It's my first day today up at Hogwarts. I'm taking up the position of Potions Mistress this year. Didn't you know?" Rosmerta shook her head.

"No. But good luck to you. You'll have a reputation to live up to," she said referring to Snape.

"Indeed I will," replied Hermione, bid her goodbye and continued down the road.

Her next encounters were with other owners of shops she'd visited during her school years and after a short conversation they all wished her luck in her new job and bid her farewell.

The walk to the castle gates gave her time to think things through. She didn't think teaching would be a problem. Her curriculum was all set and she had sent it to Dumbledore a couple of days ago. He had accepted it with great enthusiasm and had said he was looking forward to the changes she would bring. It was also no doubt that the students would be a tad bit relived when they saw her. She chuckled inwardly thinking of Severus's teaching methods and how hers wouldn't be much different than his. Just without the snapping and snarling. Being Potions Mistress required a lot of discipline and patience and she was going to implement it. _"Wait did I just call him Severus?"_ She stopped abruptly, her face turning into a mask of shock, but than relaxed. "_Guess I'll have to get used to that now that we're collages and equals,"_ she thought and smiled.

She was now close to the gates and sent a message patronus to signal her arrival. She didn't want to wait by the gates to long as she had to meet with Dumbledore. And if she got inside earlier she could take a short walk around the grounds and than go to the headmaster's office.

Arriving at the gates, she was greeted with Hagrid's smiling face. "All right ther' M'one?" He asked as he led her through the gates.

"Simply wonderful, Hagrid. How are things here at Hogwarts? Anything new since I left?"

"No. Since yeh left ther' hasn't been so much trouble h're". He replied. She smiled at him; it felt just like old times. He hadn't changed a bit. She also noticed he seemed a bit hurried.

"Are you busy," she inquired politely. "If you have something to do I'll be alright on my own". Hagrid gave her a grateful look.

"Ave some business ter take care off in der dark forest," he grinned. "If yer sure yer gonna be al'ite then I'll best be off".

"No problem," Hermione said. "Bye Hagrid. See you later," she waved goodbye. He waved his big hand in the air and walked away out of sight in the deep embrace of the forest. Hermione smiled and started walking around the grounds. The first place on her tour was The Black Lake. It was as magnificent as Hermione remembered. The dark blue water was a little restless because of the warm autumn wind and the waves were crashing in the shore.

The giant squid was swimming in the middle of it. It waved its big tentacles in the air in way that reminded Hermione of a greeting. She grinned and waved back. Then she walked to the Quidditch pitch, the herbology gardens and at in the end to her favorite reading spot on the grounds. It was under a secluded tree on the far end of the grounds. She spent many pleasant afternoons there just reading and relaxing all by herself. Perhaps she could do that also while she was a teacher.

Arriving there she took in the scenery. It had not changed at all. A lonely willow tree on a green plain that stretched forward as far as the eye could see. A smile crept up her face and she walked over to the tree and sat down. Propping her head on it, she closed her eyes and sighed. A bit of relaxing before the impending school year couldn't hurt anyone. Her thoughts once again filled with Severus and before she knew it she was off to dreamland. There hidden beneath the branches no one would find her.

Hermione fluttered her eye lids. The dream still heavy on them she tried to distinguish where she was. Around her everything was dark and her sleep filled mind started to panic. _"Oh my god… where am I?"_ She thought. "_This isn't the Burrow! Is someone else here?"_

Sleepily she began to recognize her surroundings and sighed. This was Hogwarts. She was safe. Then panic struck her again. The beginning of the school year; her meeting with Dumbledore. She had missed it. Hurriedly she got up and started running towards the castle. When she passed by the lake she noticed that the boats were already on this side of the lake. "Oh… crap..." She redoubled her running speed and by the time she reached the entrance hall she was panting. She braced the wall for support and clutched her chest. "I'm going to die. Can't believe I missed the Welcoming Feast. If I don't die from this, Dumbledore is surly going to kill me," she managed to mumble.

Suddenly she felt a presence near her person. Someone was blocking the candle light and a shadow swept over her. Slowly, very slowly, she turned around. What she saw, or rather who, made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Well, well who do we have here? Welcome back Miss Granger!" In front of her stood a very sexy; smirking, Severus Snape. Hermione was kind of reminded of the times when she was a student and he had caught her out of bed. This meant trouble was ahead.

**A/N: A great thank you to my new Beta Aaliyanna's-SeventhHeaven for her help :) Without her this would be stupid nonsense :)  
I promise to update more often now with two months left of school :) **

**I also have some recommendations for you. Some are Harry Potter and some are Twilight fics. Be sure to check them out they're all great :)**

**_Defining Sexuality_ by use2b2t2 (HP - pairing HG/SS)  
_Once upon a Potions Class _by MallowCakes (HP - pairing HG/SS)  
_Passing Notes in Snape's Class _by tbird1965 (HP - pairing HG/SS)  
_Sexual Healing _by wmrcaz (Twilight - pairing EC/BS)  
_Snape's room in the basement _by tbrid1965 (HP - pairing GW/SS)  
_The Five Winters_ by Anubis Ankh (HP - pairing SS/HG)  
_The Willow Demon _by ****Anubis Ankh (HP - pairing SS/HG)**  
_Whiskey Colored eyes _by **tbird1965** (HP - pairing SS/HG)  
_The Peep Show _by Twinkle101 (Twilight - pairing EM/BS)  
_Second chance at life _by BubbleRock81 (Twilight - pairing EC/BS)  



	6. We're what!

**A/N: I don't own anything. It all belongs to J.K.!  
Tnx to my lovely beta Aali'sFrenchVanillaWinter. She rocks!  
This chapter might change a bit later so all you faithful readers check it again some time later this week ;)  
And pleaaaaaaaaseeeeeeee people review :) That's the best gift you can give.  
Tnx also to all the silent lurkers :)**

**Chapter 5: ****We're what?**

She swallowed the lump caught in her throat and glared at him, unable to move away or say anything.

"Why are you late, Miss Granger? On your first day as a teacher too! I hope you'll show more responsibility in the Potions Classroom. We wouldn't want anything to happen to the students, would we?" He sneered at her.

"Well…. I…." she stammered.

"Speak up girl! I don't have time for your nonsense."

Somehow, something in her mind clicked and the fear was gone. He was no longer her teacher, and held no real power over her. They were equals. But clearly his attitude towards her hadn't changed even a tiny bit. She'd make that change happen. She cleared her throat then spoke. "Well, Professor, I accidentally fell asleep on the ground while I was resting. I deeply apologize? Now may I go and see Professor Dumbledore, please?"

He frowned, obviously not satisfied with her answer; but had no reason to yell at her further, so he gave a stiff nod and stepped out of her way.

That was when Hermione realized just how close he had been. With her propped up against the wall with one hand there had been only a mere few inches of space between them. Her heart sped up just at the thought of what that position might bring. Her imagination was already running wild.

She returned his greeting and turned to walk down the corridor towards the Headmaster's office. Oddly enough he followed closely behind her and soon caught up.

"Professor, I don't need you to accompany me," she said. "I am perfectly capable of finding the Headmaster's office myself."

"As it is, Miss Granger, I happen to have something to talk about with the Headmaster too." he replied; the venom in his voice from before completely gone.

She looked at him not bothering to hide the surprise in her eyes at the sudden change in his voice.

He simply ignored her and continued walking down the corridor.

They reached the Headmaster's Office in companionable silence. Since Hermione didn't know the password, Snape said it and they got on the spiraling staircase. Inside they were greeted with the familiar sight of the old Headmaster sitting in his desk and looking at them with the trade mark twinkle in his eyes.

"Hermione," he said in a warm voice. "I was so worried you weren't going to come. What kept you so long?" He turned to Snape. "And, Severus, thank you for retrieving her. You may go."

Snape gave one of his signature nods, turned on his heal and left with a bang of the door.

His business was obviously to accompany her. No wonder he hadn't said anything about it she would have surely turned him down just from pride.

"I'm sorry Headmaster. But I feel asleep on the grounds. Did my absence cause any problems at the feast?"

"Nonsense my dear. Everything was taken care of," said Dumbledore and smiled. "And please call me Albus."

"Sorry Albus. It's just hard for me to get used to that." Hermione returned his smile. "Now I must ask where will my quarters be? I am very tired and wish to rest."

"Ah I expected it would come to that."

His worried smile made her think that something went really wrong. Her request had been to be as close as possible to the Potions Classroom and Lab. Maybe Snape had something to say about that. Her quarters would have to be really close to his. Maybe the thought of being that close to her repulsed him and he had made some complaint about it.

"Is there a problem Albus?" She asked.

"No problems my dear but I fear that the arrangements might be a little different than you expected."

"How so?"

"You will be sharing your quarters with Professor Snape."

Hermione's face bleached. Her mouth fell open and she was staring at Dumbledore. That wasn't possible. How could that have happened? Her and Professor Snape? They would strangle each other after five minutes – no correct that – five seconds after she stepped in those quarters. Despite her attraction to him.

"But… but…" She stammered.

Dumbledore saw her discomfort, stood up and came by her side. He helped her sit in one of the chairs across from his desk and returned to his seat.

"Of course you will not sleep in the same room with him. You will only share a small kitchen, living room and study. Otherwise your contact with him will not be necessary."

She gave a sigh of relief. She should have realized it sooner. It was only logical.

"But why don't you give me other quarters Albus? Surely there are other ones in the dungeons," she asked when her voice returned.

"These are the only ones I know of, Hermione. And Professor Snape has refused to leave them. They have been his home for many years." he explained. "I am surprised he even allowed this. And that was after a great deal of persuasion."

As stubborn as she was she realized that nothing will come from arguing about it and that she had to calmly accept the fact.

"That's fine. I'm sure we'll get used to living with each other."

No other answer came from Dumbledore but a concerned smile.

"If it isn't a problem I'd like to retire to my quarters and we can talk about my duties tomorrow morning. Will that be ok, Headmaster?"

"Of course dear. You go and rest," he said as he waved her away.

As soon as she got out of the office she felt like screaming. Now she had to face sooner than she expected. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

When she arrived in the dungeons she found herself facing a door she never knew was there. She had passed this spot on her way to the Potions Classroom a thousand times as a student but she had never seen it.

"_Must have been added now so I can enter my quarters,"_ she thought. _"I couldn't as well use Snape's entrance through his office."_

She breathed in deeply and lifted her hand to knock.

"_Might as well get it over with. No use in standing here."_

Just as her hand was about to make contact with the door, it opened. Before her stood Snape in all his glory. He wasn't wearing his usual teaching robes but a black T-shirt and trousers. Her mouth was apparently ajar because he commented something on it. But she wasn't listening. All she could think about was how gorgeous he looked. And what he hid under those robes. Oh man! His arms were lean but strong and with not so pronounced muscles. The T-Shirt outlined his chest perfectly.

"Miss Granger, when you're gone gaping at me please explain to me what you are doing at my doorstep?"

His words made their way to her brain really slowly as she was mesmerized by the sight of him. She shook her head to clear it out.

"Oh Professor I apologize deeply. Albus said that I would be sharing quarters with you and well…."

"Come in," he growled and moved out of the doorway to make way for her.

She stepped in slowly, watching him wary. The room she entered was simple, containing nothing more than a black leather couch, a simple armchair – which was apparently Snape's favorite reading spot as there was a book on the coffee table in front of it. Next to each wall there was a book case filled to the brim with books. On the wall opposite here was an ajar door which led to the kitchen. On the walls to her left and right were three closed doors, two leading to her and his bedroom and one to the study. It was perfect.

"Your quarters are beautiful, Professor," she complimented.

During her analysis he had moved from the door and now stood next to her. She turned to face him and saw his stone cold black eyes boring into hers.

"As much as appreciate you compliments Miss Granger I am in no need of them," he sneered. "I am, such as you are I suppose, also completely against sharing quarters but the Headmaster insisted so I must oblige."

"Well Professor…" She interrupted him but he cut her off.

"First rule here is: You do not interrupt me when I am speaking," he gave her a look that could freeze hell. "Second, you are never to come inside my bed chambers and cause me any distress. The study, kitchen and living room are free for your use. I'd suggest minimizing the contact between us as to avoid arguments. But we can discuss that later on. You will be residing in the room to your left. Now I imagine you are tired and you wish to retire to your quarters?"

When he finished talking, she was looking at him oddly. He even had rules and proprieties in his own quarters. His demeaning persona was never off even here in the safe place one could call home. Living with him was going to be the hardest thing she has ever done. Not even teaching could be as hard as that.

"Of course Professor," she said not averting her eyes from his. "I will respect you and your space. Now as you said I am tired and I will be going to my room."

He shifted aquardly on his feet. She suspected it had something to do with her closeness to his person. The look in his eyes had changed to something she could quite place. But as soon as it appeared it was gone and he was back to his normal self. His mask of coldness and impassiveness was on him again.

"Good night, Miss Granger," he said in his usual tone of voice.

"Good night, Professor Snape," she kindly replied while moving towards the door he pointed out earlier.

Once inside the safety of her room she noticed it was just as simple as the living room. A big four poster bed similar to the one she used to have in her student bedroom, a night table, a dresser and across the room a door that led to a small private bathroom.

Her luggage was already there but she had no will nor the strength to unpack. With a lazy flick of her wand her pajamas flew right out of her trunk and settled on the brim of the bed. She put them on and did her nightly bathroom ritual.

Once in the safety of her bed, snuggled under the warm covers and hidden from the chilly dungeon air she was able to think about all the things that had happened tonight. The meeting with Snape in the Entrance Hall and his behavior just moments before all seemed weird and out of place to her. His mood swings from his usual persona were never there when she was a student. He was as hard as a rock back then. Something in him must have softened after his recovery. Or maybe it was just his reaction to someone invading his personal space. After all he has had no one live with him here for over twenty years.

One thought that never fell on her mind was that he might be feeling even a part of what she felt for him. Even the slightest attraction was impossible with a man like him. Of what she knew, after what had happened to Lily Potter he had never really opened up to someone and let them in. Except maybe for Dumbledore, but that was a whole different relationship. She had viewed his memories after the final battle and knew that their relationship was one similar to master and servant, carved with lies; false promises and deception.

She wondered if he would ever give her a chance if she revealed her feelings for him. Probably not. An inner battle was going on inside of her while her thoughts lulled her asleep. The last thoughts when her eye lids closed was that this was going to be one hell of a year.


End file.
